Sol y luna
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Satsuki Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki se conocen de toda la vida. Aunque ellas lo desconozcan son almas gemelas, desde que se conocieron han sido inseparables. El poderoso vinculo que las unen se vera puesto a prueba por las muchas amenazas en su contra: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Danzo, los ignorantes civiles de konoha, etc. Fem!Sasuke Fem!Naruto, femslash!, no bashing.


Capitulo 1

 _Una pequeña morena estaba caminando hacia el parque Kyogawa, uno de los mejores parques infantiles de Konoha. Ella no tenia muchas ganas de ir, preferia pasar la tarde entrenando y no perder el tiempo jugando como si fuera una cria. Claro que en realidad estaba en la edad de pasarse las tardes en el parque jugando con sus amigos, es lo que los demás niños de su edad hacian pero ella no era como esos mocosos, no, ella era una Uchiha. Y como orgullosa miembro de un clan de élite aspiraba a convertirse en una poderosa kunoichi y eso no lo iba a conseguir pasandose el día jugando. Pero a pesar de eso ella no iba a ir en contra de los deseos de su madre, quien queria que su hija tuviese amigos de su edad. Se le podria considerar como solitaria pués a parte de con miembros de su clan no socializaba con nadie e incluso con los de su clan con la mayoria el socializar consistia en una señal de reconocimento cuando pasaban por la calle o un pequeño "Hola"._

 _Asi su madre decidio que iban a pasar la tarde en el parque más cercano al compuesto y ella iba a jugar con otros niños. La sola idea le producia malestar. No, no y no era lo que queria decirlo a su madre pero Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer de armas tomar y si queria que su hija pequeña pasara la tarde en el parque jugando con otros niños su hija pasaria la tarde en el parque jugando con otros niños o bien no se le permitiria entrenar durante una semana, ¡una semana!. A Satsuki no le quedaba más opción que ceder a los deseos de su madre._

 _Cuando iban a salir hacia el parque fueron abordadas por algunos miembros de la Policía Militar que querian el asesoramiento de su madre en un caso, algo bastante común porque aunque Mikoto no fuera un miembro formal de la P.M. y estuviese retirada ella seguia siendo una de las kunoichi más poderosas de la aldea. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de librarse de eso incordio pero su madre no tardo en aplastar ese fugaz momento mandandole ir al parque diciendo que ella llegaria lo antes posible._

 _Ahorra ella iba con el ceño frucido hacia el dichoso parque, ni siquiera intentando ocultar se estado de animo._

 _Ella no era la tipica estoica Uchiha era más bien serena y tranquila aunque con bastante mal genio cuando se le provocaba. No tenia problemas alguno en mostrar su estado de animo, eso no queria decir que ella se iba a poner a gritarlo a los cuatro viento es solo que basicamente no tenia el palo metaforico que algunos miembos de su clan tenian metido en el culo. Ya sabeis el típico Uchiha con su yo soy mejor que tu actitud pués ella no era como esos Uchihas._

 _Cuandro entro en el parque se detuvo un momento y contemplo la imagen ante ella con una mueca. Mocosos de hasta diez años o más jugando algunos escalando las baras de metal, otros en el topogan, otros en los columpios, otros en la caja de arena... ya os podeis hacer una idea. Las madres estaban charlando entre ellas. Todos tan contentos y felices sin procupacion alguna del mundo como si no viviesen en un mundo en el que mañana mismo podria estallar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, bueno puede que estuviese exagerando la tercera acababa de terminar hace pocos años y actualmente las relaciones entre paises era más o menos estables no habia casi ninguna posibilidad de que empezara otra guerra en el futuro proximo pero Satsuki no era la persona más positiva del mundo que digamos._

 _Ella no tenia ni las más retas ganas de unirseles, no definitivamente no pensó con una mueca. Suspirando dio unos pasos hacia delante. La suerte estaba echada, no había marcha atras. Si ella se fuera su madre lo sabria y las consecuencias no serian para nada agradables, una semana sin poder entrenar era el apocalípsis para Satsuki._

 _Mientras se acercaba su muy agudo oido capto un leve sollozo desde el bosque. Ella cambio su rumbo y avanzo entre los arboles en busca de la persona que estaba llorando. Conforme se acercaba el sollozo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, un minuto y veinte segundos después ella encontro a la persona._

 _Una niña posiblemente una año o dos más joven que ella estaba sentada abrazando fuertemente las rodillas al pecho al pie de un árbol. Ella se acerco unos pasos, se paro tan solo un metro y medio delante de la niña y se arodillo a su nivel. La pequeña levando la cabeza de entre las rodillas y la miro con el rostro empapado en lagrimas._

 _Satsuki por primera vez en su corta vida sintio ese feroz deseo de proteger a alguien. La niña la miro con esos ojos azules que eran el vivo reflejo de cielo y Satsuki sintio que se le deretia el corazón._

 _"¿Por qué estas llorando?" pregunto inclinando levemente la cabeza. Su voz era más suave de lo normal._

 _"Nadie sniff quiere sniff ser mi sniff amigo." dijo entre sollozos la pequeña. A Satsuki se le encogia el corazón y una chispa de rabia e irritación empezo a surgir en su interior hacia esos estupidos mocoso que hicieron daño al pequeño angel que tenia en frente._

 _Entonces ella se levanto de pie y avanzo hasta estar a un solo paso de la niña y le tendio la mano. La niña estaba sorprendida._

 _"Vamos." le dijo Satsuki mientras le dirigia una calida sonrisa. La niña aun más sorprendida no sabia que hacer, nadie nunca a parte del anciano había sido amable con ella._

 _"Yo sere tu amiga." dijo Satsuki, al ver la mirada en blanco de la niña dudo un poco y añadio "Si quieres claro.". La duda desaparecio y fue sustituida por un ligero shock al ver la sonrisa que la niña le dirigia, era más calida y brillante que el sol._

 _Una vez la niña de pie Satsuki observo que solo le llegaba hasta la barbilla en altura, tambien era demasida delgada y las ropas que llevaba estaban sucias y rotas. La rabia e ira se fueron arremolinando en su interior._

 _"Yo soy Satsuki Uchiha, ¿y tu?" dijo mientras distraidamente observo que la niña aún no había soltado su mano y para su sorpresa el contacto fisico no le disgustaba más bien todo lo contrario._

 _"¡Naruko Uzumaki dattebayo!" dijo entusiasmada la ahorra conocida Naruko Uzumaki._

Bostezando la figura tendida en la hierba poco a poco se puso de pie. Estiro los brazos y apago el fuego. El descanso había acabado, tenia que ponerse en marcha. La misión no se iba a completar por si misma reflexiono Satsuki Uchiha.

A los trece años era la capitana de su propio escuadron ANBU, a pesar de tener un equipo ella por sus habilidades hacia más misiones en solitario que con su escuadron.

Mientras recogia su equipo su mente divago al sueño que tuvo anoche, no se corregio, no fue un sueño si no un recuerdo. Uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, cuando conocio a su taiyo (sol en japones). Nueve años ya penso con nostálgia mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a una velocidad tal que para los civiles ella no seria más que un borrón.

Desde esa primera vez las dos se habian convertido en las mejores amigas, eran inseparables. Satsuki confiaba más en Naruko que en cualquier otra persona y Naruko confiaba más en Satsuki que en cualquier otra persona.

A nuestra Uchiha preferida se le podria seguir considerando como solitaria. Tenía personas importantes para ella claro pero ninguna se comparaba con su taiyo. Naruko había iluminado su vida con su brillante sonrisa, su sola presencia le brindaba felicidad. Mikoto a su forma conseguio lo que queria, Satsuki tenia una amiga de su edad, bueno un año más joven. Aunque, la opinión de Satsuki sobre los demás _mocosos_ seguia siendo la misma, Naruko era la unica exepción. A parte de ella Satsuki no le dedicaba siquiera una segunda mirada a ningun mocoso cercano a su edad.

Actualmente esos mocosos eran un verdadero incordio ya que muchos, dios se estremecia solo de pensarlo, ellos... ellos habian ¡Dios! formado una especie de culto (club de fans), se dedicaban a seguirla todo el rato para su molestia. Ella solo queria atravesarlos con un chidori pero las leyes se prohibian matar a cualquier ciudadano de konoha a su pesar.


End file.
